futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Hungarian Grand Prix (Coolfastjack)
The Hungarian Grand Prix (Hungarian: Magyar Nagydíj) is a motor race held annually in Mogyoród, Hungary. Since 1986, the race has been a round of the FIA Formula One World Championship. Historyedit Originsedit The first Hungarian Grand Prix was held on 21 June 1936 over a 3.1-mile (5.0 km) track laid out in Népliget,1 a park in Budapest. The Mercedes-Benz, Auto Union, and the Alfa Romeo-equipped Ferrari teams all sent three cars and the event drew a very large crowd. However, politics and the ensuing war meant the end of Grand Prix motor racing in the country for fifty years. Hungaroringedit A major coup by Bernie Ecclestone, the 1986 Hungarian Grand Prix was the first Formula One race to take place behind the Iron Curtain. Held at the twisty Hungaroring in Mogyoród near Budapest, the race has been a mainstay of the racing calendar ever since. It was the only current Grand Prix venue that had never seen a wet race up until the 2006 Hungarian Grand Prix. The first Grand Prix saw 200,000 people1 spectating, although tickets were expensive at the time. Today, the support is still very enthusiastic, particularly from Finns.2 Due to the nature of the track, narrow, twisty and often dusty because of under-use, the Hungarian Grand Prix is associated with processional races, with sometimes many cars following one another, unable to pass. Thierry Boutsen demonstrated this in 1990, keeping his slower Williams car in front of championship leader Ayrton Senna, unable to find a way by. Pit strategy is often crucial; in 1998, Michael Schumacher's Ferrari team changed his strategy mid-race before Schumacher built up a winning margin after all the stops had been made. Passing is a rarity here, although the 1989 race saw a bullish performance from Nigel Mansell in the Ferrari, who started from 12th on the grid and passed car after car, finally taking the lead when Ayrton Senna was baulked by a slower runner. The circuit was modified slightly in 2003 in an attempt to allow more passing. Other notable occasions in Budapest include first Grand Prix wins for Damon Hill (in 1993), Fernando Alonso (in 2003, the first Grand Prix winner from Spain, and the youngest ever Grand Prix winner at the time), Jenson Button (in an incident-packed race in 2006), and Heikki Kovalainen (in 2008, who also became the 100th winner of a World Championship race). In 1997, Damon Hill came close to winning in the technically inferior Arrows-Yamaha, but his car lost drive on the last lap causing him to coast in second place. In 2014, Lewis Hamilton finished in third, six seconds behind winner Daniel Ricciardo, despite starting the race from the pit lane. In 2001, Michael Schumacher equalled Alain Prost's then record 51 Grand Prix wins at the Hungaroring, in the drive which also secured his fourth Drivers' Championship which also matched Prost's career tally.3 The 2006 Grand Prix was the first to be held here in wet conditions. Button took his first victory from 14th place on the grid.4 At the 2013 Hungarian Grand Prix, it was confirmed that Hungary would continue to host a Formula 1 race until 2021.5 The track was completely resurfaced for the first time in early 2016, and it was announced the Grand Prix's deal was extended for a further 5 years, until 2026. Another 5 year contract to make the track stay on the calendar until 2031 Sponsorsedit * 1988–1989: Pop 84 Magyar Nagydíj * 1992–2005: Marlboro Magyar Nagydíj * 2008–2009: ING Magyar Nagydíj * 2010–2012: Eni Magyar Nagydíj * 2014–2015, 2017: Pirelli Magyar Nagydíj * 2018–present: Rolex Magyar Nagydíj7 Winners of the Hungarian Grand Prixedit Repeat winners (drivers)edit Drivers '''in bold' are competing in the Formula One championship in the current season.'' Repeat winners (constructors)edit Teams '''in bold' are competing in the Formula One championship in the current season.'' Repeat winners (engine manufacturers)edit Manufacturers '''in bold' are competing in the Formula One championship in the current season.'' * Between 1999-2005 built by Ilmor Year by yearedit A pink background indicates an event which was not part of the Formula One World Championship. Category:Coolfastjack